


Wrinkles

by savant (timequaked)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, cute little fluff, re-upload from ff.n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timequaked/pseuds/savant
Summary: Short little early morning fluff.





	Wrinkles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for 10millionpeople on LiveJournal several years ago, and originally posted on FF.n in 2012. prompt used was 'no time to iron a shirt.'

"Great. My shirt is wrinkled and there's not enough time to iron it," Dave said as he picked the offending garment up off the floor. They had woken up only a few minutes earlier, tangled together on the couch, to phone calls to each of their cells from Garcia. Wheels up as soon as everyone was there. That meant 45 minutes at the most; there was barely enough time to shower.

"So wear a jacket?"

Dave shook the dark blue button-down out in an attempt to rid the fabric of its creases. "It's too hot for a jacket."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Then you're just going to have to deal with your shirt being wrinkled."

"It can't be wrinkled." Dave shoved his arms through the sleeves and started to button the shirt. "It's bad enough it's the same one I wore yesterday." He grabbed his tie off the back of the couch and put it around his neck.

"Take the one out of the go-bag in your office when you get to work then, if it bothers you so much. But really, Dave, no one's going to notice." Emily reached up and took over the job of finishing the Windsor knot.

"Have you met Reid?"

Emily gently pulled Dave's head down to kiss him. "Well maybe you can consider this a good reason to bring some clothes over here so this doesn't happen again." Dave made a noncommittal noise in response.

"If you pick up some coffee on the way in, I'll make dinner tonight." Emily said. A quick stop at the coffee chain down the road would take just enough of his time to make it look like he was coming from his place instead of hers. He nodded and she kissed him again. Five seconds later she was out the door.

Dave stood in the entryway for a few moments, thinking. He didn't really want to bring some of his clothes over 'just in case.' What he wanted was for all of their things to be in the same place. He wanted her to move in with him. He locked the door behind him, and as he walked to his car he promised himself he was going to talk to her about it when they got back from this case.


End file.
